The White Void
by N.Mirz
Summary: Severus Snape is introduced to the Hogwarts founders. They were really not what he expected them to be. oneshot.


Just a random thought. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Yesssss! YES YES YES!" he heard the roar of triumph coming from somewhere beyound the white wall. Severus Snape decided that despite the oddity and unfamiliarity of the place, to have a better look. Being left without a wand seemed dangerous enough, and the worst was to be wand-less in unfamiliar territory.

He did not feel dead, though he was sure that he should be now. After that horrible attack of the snake….in that loathed place… he shuddered.

"No! That's not fair! I want reconsideration!" said another voice, tenor like the previous one and with the same childish whining.

Severus neared the wall and felt it melt into nothingness, as if it was merely a fog, as he approached it.

"Ah! Here we go again" groaned an all too familiar voice, one he had listened to the entire year in 'his' office.

"I told you, Godric, his act of sacrifice was very worthy." chastised a firm feminine voice. Godric?

"Then that makes it another 50 points to Slytherin!" said the first voice cheerfully again.

"Well we shall see….count you dragons when…."

"Yeah yeah yeah! Gryffindor, you are just annoyed that a Slytherin would be so much braver…"

"You know I always did think we sort too early" said the familiar voice light heartedly.

"Do you doubt my hat, Dumbledore?"

"Not at all, merely that Severus and Harry are both one of a kind."

"We all know too well that Harry Potter was supposed to be in Slytherin."

"He favoured my house, Salazar! Don't you dare…"

"But like you said yourself, it was your hat that decided…"

"You didn't think that, when he killed your pet Basilisk…"

And so Severus stood there in the white void listening to the impossible conversation…pardon, argument. He looked in amazement as the fog cleared and he could see the two standing men yelling at each other non stop and throwing their arms in the air, while next to them on the grass (he noticed he had entered some sort of a garden) sat a slim elegant woman clad in Blue, shaking her head reprovingly and next to her a quaint and quiet woman in yellow robes.

He looked around to find Dumbledore, and saw him sitting on a rock with an annoyed expression. Next to him stood Phineas Nigellus (whom Snape could recognize from his portrait in the head master's office.)

Snape looked over at the two shouting men and knew without doubt who they were. One was well built and tall with a long face and clean shaven. One look at the green robes and you could say he was non other than Salazar Slytherin. The other was slightly shorter and …chubby…for lack of a better word…and wore a robe of velvety red with gold lining. Godric Gryffindor.

They stood by a lake that did not seem to be really filled with water but the sky above.

He stepped closer to the scene and didn't realize when Albus and Phineas stopped chatting, fascinated by the scene.

"And here come our war hero! Severus, my dear boy!" Albus said cheerfully coming over to him, and pulling him into an embrace.

The two men stopped fighting at the exclamation and looked towards him.

"Ah let me do the introductions" said Albus, seeing the flabbergasted expression on his face.

"This is Salazar Slytherin" he said with a smile.

"I was very proud to have you in my house. Very proud indeed, m'boy" said the tall man shaking his hand vigorously. Severus could only stare.

"And Godric Gryffindor" Albus said pointing to the other man.

"You were a very worthy headmaster to Hogwarts in it's time of disaster." said Gryffindor solemnly.

"Thank you"

"See you admitted it!" roared Salazar Slytherin and he and Gryffindor fell into another loud argument.

The ladies, Helga Huflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, were both introduced too, though any idiot would have recognized them anyway.

Severus looked again at the two male founders, not seeing the look of amusement on Dumbledore's face.

"That Basilisk was dangerous! He did well to kill it!"

"Not if he wasn't disturbed!"

"One of your own precious Parseltongue heirs released him and you talk of…"

"And Rowena cut points for that! Not to mention he isn't the only current Parseltongue!"

"That is beside the point…"

"What about the silly bravery of those idiots that led to the murder of…"

"He was a Gryffindor! What's your prob…?"

"He was of a house of pure Slytherins!"

"It's your pure Slytherins that have taken up the destruction…"

Severus tuned the argument out, already feeling a headache.

"Are they always like that?" he asked Dumbledore.

"Well yes. It can get quite tedious. But they were rather quiet until Rowena gave 50 points to Slytherin for your brave act."

"My…?"

"Yes, I'm very proud of you." The old man smiled.

"Makes every Slytherin proud." chimed in the old Slytherin Headmaster Nigellus.

"I…well it was…" he decided to change the subject rather than comment on his own death. "Where are we?"

"Right now at the window to the living world" he pointed to the lake. Ravenclaw was now peering down at it.

"50 points to Gryffindor for young Harry Potters brave sacrifice." She said, and the argument on the other side stopped.

"Ah and 20 points from Slytherin for Tom Riddle's cruelty."

"Damn him!" cried the voice of Slytherin founder. "He is too costly for his worth!"

"This is getting tiring" said Helga Huflepuff irritated.

No one noticed the pained expression of the two most recent headmasters as they walked away towards the white, void entrance.


End file.
